Thank you
by Resha04
Summary: I wanted to say "Thank you." I couldn't say "Thank you." [Massive spoiler for the ending]


**Warning : ENDING SPOILER, messy writing, aaannngggssssttttttt.**

**Another angst produced from my brain who'd just seen the screenshot of the ending where Jowy waits alone at the Tenzan Pass. It was too heart-breaking for me ;_; ****I'd once thought that if we choose the ending where Riou doesn't go to the promised place, the reason is because either he's too angry with Jowy with all that has happened, or he thought he died in that crumbling castle. Either way, it's too cruel to let Jowy die alone while waiting for us (Riou). Quoting my friend, "He might be a jerk, but he doesn't deserve that."**  


**I wrote this while listening to Ayumi Hamasaki's Together When in loop. Somehow, I found that a piece of the lyrics (the ones placed on center) fit for the both of them.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Suikoden or the song.**

* * *

_I wanted to say "Thank you"_

He waited. Waited with shallow breath, the rune eating him up from inside. He sat and waited like a faithful lover, like a parent waiting for his child, like he did when they were much younger.

The sun was setting, and _he would come_ he waited. The sky was ablaze and somewhat beautifully heart-wrenching, fire and blood and traces of the day all blending in _we promised._

"_If we make it but somehow get separated, let's meet again in this spot."_

He wanted to ask for forgiveness. He wanted to say "I'm sorry." He wanted to say that he regretted it. He wanted to say "I don't want to die."

_He'll come_ He couldn't. Because he didn't regret it _did he really_, because he was ready to die _was he really._

The sunset looked almost similar to the dawn _or was it just him_. A new beginning, an end of a journey _he wouldn't be there to see it_.

Riou would come, he just knew it. Riou would listen to his wish _his last_. Maybe he wouldn't be forgiven _not 'maybe' anymore_ but Riou should remember the promise, and he would come. Because he was still, always, the Riou who had been _was_ his friend.

_I wanted to say "Thank you"_

"_I promise."_

_He'll come _Riou would not leave him to die alone.

_I couldn't say "Thank you"_

"I understand."

He had never, ever, turned his back to his friends. Not any of them. Not when Hix believed that Tengaar was cursed by the unicorn. Not when Futch was in a wreck because Kent disappeared. Not when Clive said he wanted to look for Elza. Not when he could behead General Kiba and Klaus with only a word.

Not when Nanami was impaled by an arrow from Gorudo's men.

"_If we make it but somehow get separated, let's meet again in this spot."_

General Ridley almost died once. General Kiba and Nanami were both gone. Even then he never, even once, said "Jowy _**was **_my friend."

Nanami had said once, before the meeting in Muse. "Jowy isn't that kind of kid." He had thought, _he is_.

_He is that kind of guy, but he is still my friend._

He sat through the meeting, the formalities, the paperwork. He saw the sun set through the stained glass of Jowston Meeting Hall.

_I couldn't say "Thank you."_

This was the best decision. This way, Annabelle and Mayor Grenmeiyer and General Kiba's death wouldn't be in vain. Neither would the death of so many _too many_ soldiers who had fought just for this reason.

Neither would Nanami's death.

"_I promise."_

The Forgiver Sign was unlocked for one reason, and one reason only. _I don't want to fight you_ he shouldn't be so soft to someone who had caused so many people's suffering, but the rune had fulfilled its purpose.

_Because you have been, were, and are always my best friend _ Jowy would understand _would he really_; he might have foreseen this from long ago _had he really_. Jowy should be somewhere far away this time _was he really_, free and happy and was loved _don't wait for me please._

_I don't want to fight you_

He'd said it over and over again and he had never really had any choice. But this time, he did have a chance to choose. _This is for the best._

_Because it's like "Goodbye forever"_

_and too sad._


End file.
